Haunted
by Jet Engine
Summary: Bubbles goes into a spooky abandoned house, only to discover that there are people still living there... I wrote this in celebration of Evanescence Day! It's not a national holiday, but it's still a holiday. I used a few songs. Rated T just in case.


**FYI, this is my first horror fic-and my first supernatural fic-so be nice. The title belongs to Evanescence. The words in bold are lyrics.**

* * *

**Haunted**

Bubbles was strolling on the sidewalk. She wore a light blue tank top, blue jean capris, and white tennis shoes. Her long blond hair was in its traditional high pigtails. She listened to her Ipod, which was tucked into her pocket. She adjusted her blue head phones and began humming to the tune of Evanescence's _Call Me When You're Sober_.

She quickly noticed a chill in the air. _That's weird,_ she thought, shivering, _it's the middle of spring._

Bubbles shrugged it off and kept walking. She paused, her heart beat quickening, as she came upon the abandon orphange just on the edge of Townsville. Its wooden structure was covered in holes and spider webs and who-knows-what-else. It was surrounded by overgrown and/or dying grass, bushed, and trees. That place always scared Bubbles. She remembered what her sister had told her about the place...

_*Flashback*_

_Bubbles was sitting on the couch, watching iCarly, when her sister, Buttercup, sat down next to her._

_Buttercup twirled her black hair."Hey, Bubs," she said, "you hear the legend?"_

_Bubbles tilted her head at her. "Legend about what?"_

_Her sister smirked. "The Legend of the Welker Orphanage. You know what happened to that place, right?"_

_Bubbles nodded. "A fire, right?"_

_"Right, but that's not the _whole_ story. They say that four little girls were playing hide 'n' seek, when the kitchen caught on fire. Most of the residents-including the girl who was 'seeking'-escaped unharmed. But the three girls hiding were too busy with their game to notice anything wrong. They burnt down with the house." Bubbles gasped, and Buttercup flashed an evil grin. "Legend has it that their spirits still linger, drawing in anyone stupid enough to go near that place-"_

_"Buttercup!" They jumped and looked up at their sister, Blossom, who they hadn't noticed come by. She glared at Buttercup. "Are you trying to scare our sister, again?" She flipped her firey red hair._

_Buttercup shrugged. "Not my fault she's a big baby, who'll believe anything."_

_Bubbles glared at her._

_*End of Flashback*_

Bubbles shook her head to clear away the memory. _Buttercup's always trying to scare me. This place isn't haunted...right?_

"Bubbles."

She turned off her Ipod and layed her headphones around her neck. She could've sworn someone had just called her. It sounded like a child.

"Bubbles."

There it was again, but the voice was different. It was still a child's, but a different one.

She looked around. A different voice said "Over here, Bubbles." Bubbles looked at the Welker Orphanage. Those voices sounded like they were coming from...

A little girl ran out from behind the building and Bubbles gasped. _What's that kid doing there!? It's dangerous!_

The girl had big blue eyes and extremely long blond pigtails that were tyed with little blue bows. She skipped across the front lawn, singing "**In my field of paper flowers. And candy clouds of lulliby. I lie inside myself for hours. Then watch my purple sky fly over me."**

"Little girl!" Bubbles called. The girl stopped and looked at her.

She giggled and shouted "Come play with us!" She skipped into the building, holding the door open.

Bubbles was hesitant, but she had get that little girl away from that scary place. She ran to her.

When she arrived inside the house, she gulped. It was incredibly dark. Bubbles could barely see. She heard the door close and turned around. The little girl had closed it.

The girl smiled warmly at her and curtsied. "My name's Katlyn," she introduced, "but they call me Brat, because I like to cause trouble."

"Brat, you need to get out of here!" Bubbles told her, her heart pounding.

Brat seemed confused. "Why?"

"It isn't safe to play here!"

"Why not? I play here all the time, and nothing's happened, yet. Except that fire."

"Fire?"

Brat nodded. "Yes. Fire. Would you like to meet my sisters, Bubbles?"

"There are _other_ kids here!? We have to get them out of-" She stared at Brat in disbelief. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." She walked further into the house. "Berserk! Brute!" She called. "Come meet my new friend!"

A little girl with messy red hair, a red head band with ribbons protruding from it, and big brown eyes walked in.

"That's Jennifer," Brat said, "but she's kind of koo-koo, so we call her Berserk."

Berserk strolled over to them, looking annoyed. "I'm not koo-koo." She tugged on a ribbon. "I'm just...different..."

"Whatever you want to call it," said another girl walking in. This one had short black hair and green eyes. Bubbles noted that they each wore an old-fashioned dress-from the 1800s, Bubbles figured-and black Mary Janes.

Brat introduced the brunette. "This is Angela, but we call her Brute, because isn't afraid to fight."

Brute curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, Bubbles."

Bubbles looked them over. "How did _she_ know my name?"

Berserk hugged Bubbles's leg, looked up at her with pleading eyes, and smiled. "Come play with us!"

Bubbles shook her head. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Why?" Brute asked. "It's fun here, and I learned a new song! Would you care to hear it?"

"Maybe later." Bubbles tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Berserk and Brat sang in Latin. "**Lacrymosa...**" Bubbles shivered. Something about their voices seemed...haunting...

Their sister sang in English, her voice equally haunting. "**Blame it on me...**"

"**Deis illa...**"

"**Set you guilt free...**"

"**Lacrymosa...**"

"**Nothing can hold you back now.**"

Bubbles shivered in fear. "W-well...m-maybe we should-"

The little girls rose off the ground. They spoke simultaneously, their tones threatening. Their eyes glew blood red. "Come play with us..."

The color vanished from Bubbles's face. She screamed and ran out of the building.

* * *

That night, Bubbles had a dream. A horrible dream.

_She was in a huge fire. Her pulse raced as she searched for a way out. It was useless. She was surrounded by a sea of flames._

_Berserk walked through the flames, her eyes completely red. Bubbles's froze in fear as the red-head began singing. "__**Where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape the truth...**__"_

_Bubbles breathed heavily as the flames drew nearer. Berserk's gaze softened. "__**I realize you're afraid.**__" Then it hardened, and she grinned mischeiviously. "__**But you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape. You don't want to escape...**__"_

* * *

Blossom woke up and blinked when she noticed that her sister wasn't in bed. "Hey, Buttercup," she said, waking up the brunette, "any idea where Bubbles might be?"

**The End**

* * *

**The first song is the one Bubbles was listening to. (The name is in the story.) The second is _Imaginary. _The third is _Lacrymosa. _The last one is _Where Will You Go?_ All by Evanescence-the greatest band ever (in my opinion)!**

**Happy Evanescence Day! Please review!**


End file.
